


Downtime Again

by Zephyrfox



Series: Downtime [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, D/s, F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is back from a mission, and goes to see M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stormdancer for reading this over for me, and to Stephrc79 for encouraging me to post this.

M looked up, annoyed at the intrusion, when 007 entered her office without knocking. Her eyes narrowed at his slumped shoulders and averted gaze — a diffidence that meant only one thing. She smoothed her face into calm acceptance and nodded slightly when Bond cut his eyes to her.

Bond’s shoulders straightened a bit. He showed none of his usual feline grace as he walked over to fold himself to his knees next to her, waiting until she patted her thigh before leaning against her.

M allowed a small smile to slip free when Bond gave a hitching sigh as her fingers began scratching soothingly through his hair.

This had been a rough mission for Bond. Through no fault of his own, everything that could go wrong, had. As a result, the man kneeling at her side was battered, physically and emotionally. He should still be in medical, and she would be having words with them later. Either they still hadn’t noticed Bond had escaped, or they had neglected to inform her when they discovered him missing. She suppressed a sigh. At least he was here, and not drinking alone in his flat.

M wrote a short note for Tanner the next time he came in. A few minutes later, Bond twitched as Tanner opened the door and came in. M petted him soothingly until he settled again.

Tanner snapped his mouth shut, cutting off whatever he was going to say, when he spotted Bond. He looked at M with a question on his face, and she beckoned him over.

“Papers for your signature, ma’am.” Tanner’s voice was calm and quiet as he set several folders on her desk. Before he could step back, M handed him the note.

Tanner’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he read it. He looked at her again, and M nodded.

“I’ll return shortly, ma’am.” Tanner turned and left the office.

~~~

When Tanner returned, he carried a tray that he placed on the desk within her easy reach.

 ****“Thank you, Tanner.” M waited until he was gone before turning her attention to Bond. He was breathing easily now, a warm weight against her thigh. Good. Tanner’s intrusion hadn’t disturbed him this time.

The tray held a sandwich and an apple, both cut into pieces, and a glass of water. “Bond.” She waited until he raised his head to look at her, then gave him a bite of the sandwich.

She continued to give him bits of food and water until it was all gone. She couldn’t stop his self-destructive behavior, but at least he would get some solid food into him before he began the next round of drinking himself to death.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
